For background purposes, the following patents show various types of signboards that are adapted to be mounted in a vertical orientation: U.S. Pat. No. 1,559,010, granted Oct. 27, 1925, to George B. Schwieger; U.S. Pat. No. 1,793,563, granted Feb. 24, 1931, to Eugene Schwartz; U.S. Pat. No. 1,866,723, granted Jul. 12, 1932, to Howard C. Powers; U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,241, granted Jul. 21, 1953, to Robert E. McLean; U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,433, granted Apr. 2, 1957, to Robert J. Slavsky and John R. Slavsky; U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,798, granted Sept. 22, 1970, to Donald C. Williams and Richard G. Growe; U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,507, granted Mar. 11, 1986, to Paul G. Elliott; U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,799, granted Oct. 14, 1986, to Hugo E. Rebentisch; U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,331, granted Feb. 21, 1989, to Charles H. Boggess and Richard G. Krautsack; U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,867, granted Sept. 19, 1989, to Kenneth H. Clark; U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,707, granted Nov. 21, 1989, to Benjamin L. Garfinkle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,464, granted Mar. 20, 1990, to Stanley L. Levine and Lee R. Wiese; U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,256, granted Sept. 18, 1990, to Mary B. Boeding; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,606, granted May 12, 1992, to Randy B. Reynolds. These patents should be carefully studied for the purpose of putting the present invention into proper perspective.
Also, my prior U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 08/023,694, filed Feb. 26, 1993, discloses a vertically-oriented display holder that can pivot or flex horizontally should the display holder get struck or bumped.
An object of the present invention is to provide a display holder apparatus of the character of these prior patents and patent applications and which is adjustable so that it can be secured to upright structural members of different sizes.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a vertically-oriented display holder that is simple and practical in construction, relatively inexpensive to manufacture and maintain, which is rugged and durable, and which otherwise is well adapted for the purposes for which the apparatus is intended.